Psyduck's Preparation
by maruigi7899
Summary: Finally updated with a new story. Read and review!  Only for ages 18 and up


SORRY it took such a long time to update, but I made the new story! Continue if your 18 or over. Read and Write Reviews (RAWR).

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Psyduck, what am I going to do with you? Get in your Pokeball now," Misty said, obviously in a pissed off tone.<p>

"Don't worry Misty, Psyduck'll listen to you one day," Ash said, trying to cheer her up. Misty, Ash, and Brock were traveling through Johto so Ash could win the Johto League.

After a while of walking, they rested in a Pokemon Center. Brock tried to fuck the Nurse Joy, and somehow it worked. While Brock was screwing, Ash decided to train his Totodile outside. All that left Misty alone with nothing to do.

"O-oh Brock! Harder please!", Misty heard the Nurse screaming as Brock fucked her. She looked around. No one was here but Brock and Nurse Joy.

"Maybe I'll train Psyduck a little here," she said out loud. Misty summoned Psyduck, with a hhope of it listening to her.

"Psy?", Psyduck loooked around cluelessly.

"Alright Psyduck! We're gonna do some special training, ok? Let's start by- what are you looking at?", Misty asked, confused at Psyduck's actions.

"Psyyyy," Psyduck was blushing as he stared at Misty's breasts. He had developed somewhat of a crush on the Gym Leader when she "caught" him.

Misty was still confused at Psyduck's actions, until she noticed Psyduck's erections slowly harden. She gasped at its amazing length.

"Psyduck? Um, do you want to fuck me?", Misty questioned, a deep blush on her face. Nurse Joy's screaming made her even hornier.

"Psy! Psyduck!", Psyduck nodded vigorously. Misty hadn't had sex in a while, but she didn't have to face the sting of virginity. She knelt all the way down to face Psyduck's throbbing cock.

"Psyduck, I'm going to make you feel good, kay?", Misty said seductively as she licked the head of Psyduck's member. She heard him groaning, which meant she was doing a pretty good job. Misty then bobbed her head on Psyduck's penis, getting progressively speedier at sucking him off.

"Psy! Psy!", Psyduck was close to orgasm, she could really tell.

"Come on Psyduck, let it all out on my face," Misty said, winking at him. Psyduck obviously couldn't take it anymore as he let out a surprisingly warm and big load of semen onto Misty's cute face. But Misty was nowhere near done.

She stripped off all her clothes, giggling at Psyduck's eyes widening at her physique.

"Like what you see?", Misty said, trying to turn Psyduck on as much as she could. Psyduck walked closer and got ready to mount his caretaker. He easily slid his erection into her wet pink hole. He thrusted into her as fast as he could. Misty's vagina stung actually after a while of disuse.

"Oh Psyduck! You're amazing! Harder, Harder! Make me cum!", Misty screamed. Psyduck sped up his slamming into her.

"Psy, Psy! Duck!", Psyduck yelled as he blasted cum inside of Misty's pussy.

"I'm cumming Psyduck! I'm cumming!", she screamed as she coated Psyduck's cock with her cum. Surprisingly, Nurse Joy and Brock were still having sex, so they hadn't seen a thing yet.

Right when Misty got ready to dress back up, Psyduck shoved his still-hard cock straight into her tight ass. Truth was, Misty was still was an ass virgin so her screaming intensified. Even though it hurt, Misty didn't want it to end.

"Psyduck! Cum in my ass! Fill me up with your cum!", she screamed. After a while of thrusting, Psyduck hit that sweet spot, releasing his load into her ass. He pulled out and let the rest of his cum spurt onto Misty's breasts. She sucked and swallowed up all of Psyduck's cum and clothed herself.

"Psyduck, if that was all you needed, you should've asked. We'll train a lot more in the future, for sure!", she winked as she recalled Psyduck in her Pokeball. Ash bursted right in with Totodile and Brock finished his fucking. Thank Arceus for timing, Misty thought.

Whatever happened in the future, at least she knew that her difficult to raise Psyduck was ready to go, anywhere and anytime.


End file.
